


going for a ride

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: Nott wants Sunbreaker Ulumon's dick. Yeza doesn't mind at all.





	going for a ride

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody had to go there, right? I guess?
> 
> This turned into a lot more sweet Nott/Yeza than I'd expected, but I promise there's still graphic minotaur sex.

By the time they made it back to the City of Beasts, they'd visited Ghor Dranas, uncovered an Empire plot, and accidentally become Xhorasian war heroes. They returned in a far different way than they'd entered, riding in openly on top of their moorbounders. They had a new companion as well. After their rescue of a civilian neighborhood in Ghor Dranas, they'd been offered a reward, and been granted Yeza's safe return. 

He'd recognized and embraced Veth, even as a goblin, and the two of them had been inseparable. They were sitting together on top of one of the moorbounders, watching the city approach, when Sunbreaker Ulumon rode out to greet their party.

“Thank you for what you’ve done for our people,” he said. “You are welcome in this city as long as you wish to stay.”

“That’s mighty kind of you,” Fjord replied. “We have other business to get on to, but we’d gladly stay for the night.”

“Of course,” the Sunbreaker said. “I will escort you to lodgings at my home.” He gestured to one of the Kryn soldiers accompanying him, who dashed ahead, presumably to have the rooms prepared. They made their way though the city behind the Sunbreaker, with the crowds they passed through stopping to watch and cheer.

It was a strange experience for Nott. She was high on top of the moorbounder, looking down at people for once. She had her mask off and hood thrown back, and she was totally unremarkable. Even celebrated. Caleb and Beau, if anyone, were getting the odd looks. She was still nervous of the other goblins around, but none of them had caused any trouble yet. Yeza besides her was watching everything wide-eyed. She pointed out the places she’d seen on her last visit to him – the Aurora Hold, the great tortoiseshell covered with goblin houses.

Sunbreaker Ulumon dropped back to walk beside them. His head was even with theirs, though he was on foot and they were on top of their tall panther-like beast.

“Nott the Brave,” he said. “You had a question for me last time we met.”

She hadn’t thought much about the Sunbreaker for the last leg of the trip, as they grew closer to finding Yeza. (Well, maybe a couple times.) This close though, he was overwhelming. That voice! That chest! Her insides were all made of jelly, and it was hard to think of anything but riding that bull. 

Yeza squeezed her hand, and guilt won out over lust. She realized she’d been staring. “Oh, I was just making a joke!” she said. “Why would I care if you’re married? Haha. Have you met my husband by the way?”

Ulumon nodded politely to Yeza. “That is a shame,” he said, “because I was going to ask if you wanted to stay in my quarters tonight.”

“Really?” Nott blurted out. “I mean – that’s very nice of you to ask, but I’m very happily married.”

Yeza took both her hands in his, and looked her in the eye. “Veth,” he said. “I love you very much, and I know you love me. But there is no way in hell I would ask you to turn that down.”

“Your husband is welcome to join us as well,” Ulumon added.

Well, ok.

They rode on to Ulumon’s home, where dinner was provided for them. Half of it was Kryn delicacies – pale mushrooms, cold grubs in a sweet sauce, wine-soaked meats – and half more to the taste of the residents of Asarius. The latter, mostly great slabs of barely cooked meat, was more to Nott’s taste but she happily ate any and all. She’s not sure she’d have liked it before, but the goblin part of her was thrilled.

Yeza was eating whatever was put in front of him as well, a bit cautiously but with apparent enjoyment of everything. As she watched, he crunched down cheerfully on a spiced beetle. He knew as well as she did not to turn down a meal where you could get one, but it seemed like more than that. She’d asked him last night, after he’d volunteered to feed one of their moor-bounders – why wasn’t he more scared or put off by Xhoras?

“I’ve been trapped in a dark room for weeks,” he’d said. “Everything is great compared to that.”

Maybe that extended to her, Nott thought. Maybe that’s why he’d been so unphased. My wife’s a goblin? Sure! At least I’m out of this dungeon. At least she’s alive. Who knew if it would last though – what would happen when they made it back to the empire? Or even tonight, if he saw her undressed? Nott caught him watching her as she ate, and self-consciously covered her mouth.

“Sorry,” she said. “It’s a little messy with the teeth.”

“Hmm?” Yeza said. “Oh, it’s fine. I’m not put off, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I guess it’s not that much of a change anyway, huh?” said Nott. “I was always kind of a sloppy eater.”

Yeza smiled at her. “Maybe a little. Better than me though right, cutting up my flatbreads with a knife and fork? You always used to tease me about that.”

They’d had so many joking fights about that. “You did do that!” she said. “It was terrible. No example to set for our son.”

Yeza laughed. “Have you tried this mushroom sauce yet?” he asked, reaching for one of the bowls on the table. “It’s really great.”

She hadn’t, and it was. They finished the meal, and the other members of their group were shown to their rooms. Then it was just her, Yeza, and Sunbreaker Ulumon left. The minotaur rose and walked to a long corridor leading out of the hall. He gestured for them to follow. Yeza took her hand, and they did.

Nott was full and happy and just a little tipsy on Xhorasian wine. “Have I told you you’re the best husband every?” she whispered to Yeza. “I love you, and I want that minotaur dick so bad.”

“Love you too,” he said, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. “I bet you can take him, too. Remember that time I got practically my entire arm inside you?”

Nott did; for some reason her shaky memory of her past life had chosen that to hold onto. That had been a good night. “Yeah, we got up to some crazy stuff,” she said. “I haven’t really done much since I changed though. I don’t know what it’ll be like in this body.”

“I guess you’ll get to find out,” he said. “It’s a shame we haven’t had privacy before now. I’ve missed you a lot.”

“You really don’t mind then?” Nott asked. “What I look like now?”

“Of course not,” he said. “You’re still you, and I love you, and I’m just glad to have you back.” He flushed. “And I won’t lie, now that I’ve gotten used to the idea, I’m a little curious. I hope you change back eventually for your sake, and for Luke’s, but in the meantime I don’t mind at all.”

They’d arrived now at Sunbreaker Ulumon’s rooms. The door before them was at least ten feet high, and heavy oak. Nott definitely couldn’t open it on her own, but Ulumon pushed it open easily. They entered a large stone room, sparsely furnished. The main features were huge pile of furs, all colors and textures, in the center and a mannequin in one corner.

Ulumon stood and looked at them. The ceiling was tall enough to accommodate his horns, so his full height towered above them. “I have been anticipating this night,” he said. “I have never met a goblin so bold, nor whatever sort of creature you are. This will be entertaining.”

Nott was a little nervous, now that this was really happening, but then Ulumon started to unfasten his armor. He pulled off the chest piece, revealing a great expanse of sleek black hair, lying smooth over his great slabs of muscle. Nott did her best to not actually drool as he hung the armor over the mannequin.

“Assist me?” he asked, gesturing at the pieces on his feet. Nott and Yeza each took one, unlatching the armor from his hooves, while Ulumon dealt with the remaining pieces higher on his legs. When they’d finished he was down to only a pair of thin trousers underneath, which he perfunctorily yanked off.

Nott had only met one minotaur before, at Jester’s home in Nicodranas. He’d been running around without pants, but he’d been thickly furred enough to stay decent. This was not the case for the Sunbreaker.

He huffed out a laugh, to see them both staring, but Nott didn’t care. Those pecs! Those abs! That dick… Ulumon’s black hair thickened around it, into surprisingly soft-looking curls, before fading off to dark grey skin. It was actually a little smaller than Yeza’s forearm, but not by much, and Nott was quite a bit smaller now too.

Ulumon lounged back onto the pile of furs. “You look nervous, little goblin,” he said. “Perhaps your husband should begin.” He crooked a finger to summon Yeza over. 

Yeza went, kneeling besides Ulumon on the furs. He tentatively placed one hand on the minotaur’s dick, began to stroke it. “Yes, that’s good,” Ulumon said. “Perhaps your mouth as well.”

The sight of that, of Yeza sliding his mouth over the head of Ulumon’s cock, fried something in Nott’s brain. She’d been wet this whole time, but she was absolutely dripping now. She slipped one hand beneath the waistband of her pants, rubbed against herself there.

“You’re clearly enjoying this,” Ulumon called over to her. “Tell me how much.” 

Dirty talk had never been one of Nott’s strengths, but she did her best. “Well, umm, that’s really fucking hot,” she said. “You have beautiful, umm, horns, and pecs that I want to stick my face in, and your cock is just enormous, holy shit. And Yeza, honey, you’re doing so good.”

Yeza was drooling a little around Ulumon’s dick, and Nott didn’t know if she wanted to be in his place or fuck him or just keep watching. Ulumon made the decision for her.

“Good, good,” he said to Yeza, pressing his shoulder with one huge hand and easing him off. “Why don’t you get her warmed up now?”

Yeza walked over to her. “You’re doing ok?” he whispered. “You’re sure about this?”

“Absolutely,” Nott said. “You too?”

He gave her a big thumbs up, so she pulled him into a long, sloppy kiss. She’d missed this so much. They hadn’t done much more than kiss briefly on the trip here – too difficult with the close quarters and constant danger from beasts.

When they’d separated a little, Yeza reached for the bottom edge of her shirt. “May I?” he asked.

Nott nodded, but swallowed hard. If he was going to reject her, it might happen now, when he saw her misproportioned goblin body.

He undressed her, piece by piece. When he was finished, he looked at her in awe for a moment. “Gods, Veth, you’re still so beautiful,” he said.

No accounting for taste, but also thank the gods. She loved him so much. She kissed him again, and then said, “What are you waiting for? I haven’t seen you in a year either.”

Yeza pulled off his shirt and belt and trousers. He was skinnier than she remembered, but everything else was the same – the little patch of curly hair on his chest, the trio of moles on his hip, the scar on his ankle where he’d spilled a bit of acid.

She reached for him, but he stopped her, crouched down to dig through the pouches on his belt. “Hang on,” he said, and then pulled out a little vial.

Nott squinted at the label, just in case – he kept his acid in that pouch too – and then led him over to the pile of furs. Ulumon was watching them, stroking himself lazily.

She pulled Yeza down on top of her, let him explore her body with his hands. She’d worried, a little, that since her skin was rougher than it had been as a halfling, she’d be less sensitive where it mattered, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Everything was setting her off – his mouth on her neck, his hands on her nipples and down at her cunt. She emptied Yeza’s vial into her palm, and worked the slick stuff up and down his cock, careful of her sharp nails, before guiding him inside her.

Yeza moved back and forth above her, pushing in a little deeper with each stroke. The feeling in her guts built up and up, pushing her to the edge and then over. A moment later, she heard Yeza cry out softly as he spent himself. 

They took a moment to catch their breaths and clutch each other. She’d missed him so much, she’d never let him go again. They were going to make it home, and do this every night. But she didn’t much mind either that they’d get to see the world together first. Experience new things. 

She sat up, and looked over at Sunbreaker Ulumon. He was hard now, cock lying heavy against his perfect abs. At the sight, all the blood rushed back between Nott’s legs. She was as ready to go as when she’d come in here. 

“Are you up for more?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” said Nott, crawling over.

Yeza followed, stood behind her. “I’ll help you out, ok?” He held her hips to steady her, kissed the back of her neck, as Ulumon slid one of his fingers inside her.

It was just about the size of Yeza’s cock. It went in easy, slick as she was, and he pushed in a second one to join it. This was a little tight, a bit of a stretch, but nothing she couldn’t handle. He moved slowly in and out, gripping so that his hand rubbed against her clit.

Nott moaned. “I can take more,” she said. “Come on, let’s do this.”

Ulumon laughed. “All right then, eager little goblin.” He sat up so that his dick stood straight upright. Nott knelt over it, her skinny legs tiny against his massive thighs.

She tried to figure out where to put her hands. He was too wide to get a decent grip on. “Bend your head down,” she told him, and he laughed again but obliged. She grabbed the base of his horns, used them for balance as she carefully lowered herself onto him.

Just the tip at first, and then a little more. She was Nott the Brave; she could do this. Up a little, and then down, and god that was tight. It felt so good, filling her up more than she’d thought possible. She took him in as far as she could, just before the point of pain. There were still a good three or four inches left; she pressed just a little bit further, as far down as she could possibly go, and then began to ride him in earnest, moving as fast as she dared.

She had an idea, and carefully spun around. “How much do you trust me?” she asked Yeza, grimacing and pointing at her teeth.

“Completely,” he said. “What you’re suggesting sounds amazing.

Ulumon caught on. He placed his massive hands across her chest and belly, holding her in place as he clambered to his knees. Nott was flipped forward, perpendicular to the ground and held up entirely by the minotaur as Yeza slipped his cock into her mouth.

She focused on that – keeping her lips over her teeth, doing what she could with her tongue – while the Sunbreaker pushed her forward and back. It was so much, overwhelming, and then Yeza reached a hand underneath her to rub at her clit, and she screamed as she came again, harder than before.

She finished Yeza off, swallowing the liquid he shot into her mouth. Ulumon flipped her around, and she stood leaning back against Yeza as the minotaur finished himself off, his come spraying hot across her tits.

Ulumon tossed her a rag, and she wiped herself off, then collapsed into the pile of furs, waving at them both to come over. She was sore and sticky and trembling, and it felt so fucking good. She nestled into the furs, curled up between Yeza and Ulumon. She’d had shit luck for such a long time, but maybe things were turning around.


End file.
